


Weather

by rocksalt_rifle (trismegistus)



Series: Fullmetal Alchemist/Supernatural Mashup [2]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Angst, Community: spill_thy_words, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-23
Updated: 2009-02-23
Packaged: 2017-10-07 02:59:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/60718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trismegistus/pseuds/rocksalt_rifle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why can't things go smoothly, boys?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weather

Ed sat in the car, fingers drumming arhythmically on the steering wheel. No music was playing but the music in his head; the rain beating a strange rhythm through the roof of the car kept him occupied. It had taken him two weeks this time to track down where Al had run off to this time - they had another fight, a good and loud one and Ed had punched Al. None of that playful brotherly stuff but a good solid right hook to his jaw that had knocked Al back a few steps.

He had instantly regretted it but how do you tell your little brother that he's going to get himself killed if he keeps up the same shit he's been doing and have him take it well? Al had looked at him with such hurt in his eyes, like a puppy who had been kicked once too many times, and had run.

Ed tried to stop him, but by the time he was out the door Al was over the fence and running down the next alley. He was an Elric, he would have a car hotwired and be gone well before Ed would even get his own car unlocked to go after him.

It was all getting to be too much, really. Al was in this diner with Ruby the demon-witch, Ed was sure of it. Invariably every time they fought he'd run straight to her and she'd tell him that Ed was wrong and he was right and Al would take just one more step into the darkness. Ed was going to go marching into that diner and one of two things would happen. He and Al would have another fight; a quieter one, they were in public but it would be worse in a way. Bruises and scrapes healed easier the the lancing wounds that words left behind. The other option was that Al would get up and come with him quietly and they'd do the awkward song-and-dance for another week or two before the next big blowout and they'd play this game again.

Ed wasn't sure which was worse; the fact that things were so horribly broken, or the fact that he had no idea how to get things back to the way they were.

The rain wasn't letting up. It was cold winter rain, the type that froze to cars and blacktop but not quite cold enough to freeze before hitting the ground. The winter always made Ed grumpy; he'd drive them south and they'd tackle cases in warmer, less dreary climates. That was all /before/, though, before Seals and Devil's Gates and More Important Things.

As Ed was reasoning with himself to just get out of the car and get things over with, someone knocked twice on the roof. Ed jumped, and looked over to the passenger side window where Al was leaning down to look into it. Ed watched him suspiciously as he opened the door and slid into the car unbidden, dark blond hair soaked to his head. "Hey," he said.

"Hey." Ed said back.

They waited, looking across at each other, each waiting for the other to start. "I'm sorry I punched you," Ed said finally at the same time Al said "Sorry I've been acting like such a jackass," and they both stopped and stared at each other, still supicious.

"Did you just apologize for hitting me?" Al asked, eyes narrowed.

"You just admitted to being a jackass," Ed returned, confused.

"You haven't apologized for hitting me voluntarily since, well..." Al trailed off. "Since never, Dad always made you."

"You never admit to being an arrogant prick," Ed retorted.

"I didn't say arrogant prick, you freak."

"You're such a bitch. It's the truth."

Another silence, slightly easier this time. "What /are/ we doing in Michigan?" Ed asked finally, staring out into the parking lot.

"I dunno, I just hopped a bus," Al said. "Seemed like the right thing to do, had to think."

"Another hunch?"

Al shook his head. "I told you, Ed. I'm not ... doing that. Not anymore." He looked over at Ed and his eyes fell across his jacket, then laughed. "I thought that chick with the knife nearly sliced the sleeve off of that, you were bitching all about her ruining it."

Ed looked down at his jacket, looked back over at Al and then back out the window quickly. Al laughed again, quieter this time. "You're still using the alchemy, I see."

"It's not 'the alchemy,'" Ed said. "And it's, well, useful. Why not utilize it while it's around? Doesn't hurt anybody."

"Yeah," Al repeated. "Doesn't hurt anybody." He looked out the passenger side window and Ed looked down at the steering wheel in front of him.

"Look, Al-"

"Can we just go, Ed? I don't really want to talk about it anymore."

Numbly, Ed started the car, the rain beating the same old song and dance against the windshield as they left the diner behind them.


End file.
